Fuller House Wiki:Chat logs/21 June 2016
23:50:09 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 23:50:12 Can he even say anything. 23:50:22 Because you didn't see the message doesn't mean it didn't restart 23:50:24 Other than what you program him with. 23:50:27 Yes with using !say 23:50:35 I don't know 23:50:40 Okay 23:50:43 On my wiki's. 23:50:50 Oh Boy 23:50:53 Duggie, I can't host any more bots 23:51:05 So you'd need to find somebody else 23:51:15 I will ask Central for someone else. 23:51:16 @Duggie ask Sactage he's on CC wiki chat now 23:51:31 I doubt sactage hosts bots anymore too 23:51:36 I will have to ask Disnick about it. 23:51:39 Okay 23:51:43 @Kocka 23:52:45 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:53:03 Who even changed the chatroom name 23:53:06 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:53:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:54:11 Dunno 23:54:52 If you have no more requests I guess I'd leave now 23:54:58 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:55:28 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:55:32 I do how about making the bot edit pages 23:55:34 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:55:49 Uh 23:55:56 That's a chat bot 23:56:02 Yes 23:56:04 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:56:18 Editing pages is usually done with AWB or pywikipediabot 23:56:26 Oh My...Okay well Ehhhhhh I don't know 23:56:28 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:56:44 Which you don't need somebody to host them 23:56:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:57:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:57:08 * for which 23:57:22 Okay 23:57:33 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:57:35 You can go now Bye Byahh!! 23:58:16 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:58:46 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:59:42 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:00:11 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:00:31 -!- KockaAdmiralac has left Special:Chat 00:01:28 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:01:34 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:01:44 Oh My..What now 00:01:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:02:05 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:02:24 Hello FullerHouseFan01 00:02:30 Hi Dis 00:02:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:02:58 I would like you to give the School of Rock Wiki credit for giving you the coding for your admins page. 00:03:10 If you could do that, I would be happy. 00:03:12 :} 00:03:14 Why 00:03:16 :) 00:03:26 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:03:34 Why 00:03:42 Because, if you do not, it violates the Wikia Terms and Policies 00:03:52 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:04:22 It is also not fair for you to copy my coding and give credit saying that it is yours. 00:04:28 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:04:34 Especially if someone worked hard on it. 00:04:58 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:05:20 Now, not to be rude, but if you don't do this, I will have to report you to the VSTF or Wikia Staff. 00:05:55 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:06:25 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:06:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:06:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:08:00 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:08:30 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:08:33 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:09:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:09:16 But I never did give this wiki credit 00:09:27 But rigt now Im not convinced 00:10:09 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:10:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:10:40 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:11:10 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:11:11 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:11:41 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:12:00 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:12:18 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:12:29 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:12:42 To save you the trouble, I added it myself. 00:12:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:12:58 wHERE 00:13:46 On the template itself. And if you don't keep it, I will report you with the actual terms and policies. 00:13:58 Sure 00:14:19 Im removing it because you didn't ask me 00:14:54 I asked you numerous times. 00:15:20 No you said to remove it or you will report me over credit wow 00:15:59 Disnick what are you doing here. I had it handled. 00:16:16 Feel Free to report me 00:16:24 Disnick School of rock wiki now! 00:16:48 We need to talk about this! 00:16:57 Wow Duggie why you bossing people around your not even the founder 00:17:50 I was asking him to get there as I am a bureaucrat and I don't want problems between my admin and boss. 00:18:20 So stay out of it Fuller! 00:18:53 Why Im a admin also 00:18:54 Please go to duplicate wikia and click go down to duplicates and go down to the sub "disadvantages of creating a duplicate community:" on http://www.wikia.com/Community_Creation_Policy 00:19:05 Who 00:20:07 I am trying to be nice and you are forcing my hand. I was told to hire Admins Fuller I saw promise in you. I wanted you as an admin, I thought you would be good. 00:20:35 He is a great admin. 00:20:52 But, he just made a mistake on the Community Creation Policies. 00:21:14 I would never report a user unless it is absolutely needed. 00:22:22 Okay.l 00:27:04 Why do I have a red star on my name. 00:28:00 I think it is just a coding failure. 00:28:09 It may have been something minor. 00:28:37 Fuller can you tell me why I have a red star. 00:29:02 According to the message I got it should have left when I made an edit. 00:30:24 I don't know probably a glitch 00:30:39 Fuller, may we speak in PM please? 00:31:04 Do you need me in pm too. 00:31:08 I wanted to apologize for my earlier actions. 00:31:11 Okay 00:31:23 You blocked me from PM 00:31:28 Ditto. 00:31:41 What bout Ditto 00:31:45 !updatelogs 23:44:36 Same with me 23:44:39 Fuller just put where yiu got your coding from. Or I will be forced to demote you. 23:45:05 Ughhh..Fine ill do that Tommorrow 23:45:21 You can't actually demote him on his own wiki 23:45:24 And also Disnick used his own coding for it. He kind of used his own coding. 23:45:42 I will demote him on School of Rock wiki. Where he got it from. 23:45:50 Oh 23:46:15 I'm demoted 23:46:20 I will ask Disnick see what he says. 23:46:37 Fine.JUST WOW OVER A CODE' 23:47:05 It is over plagiarism. Wj 23:47:11 Which is illegal. 23:47:35 Anyways @Kocka can you a command that makes the bot enter and reenter the chatroom 23:47:55 You are not demoted until when n 23:48:06 Me and disnick decide to demote you. 23:48:52 I can't really 23:49:19 There are already !quit and !restart tho 23:49:31 the restart doesn't work 23:49:37 KockaAdmiralac: Restarting now... 23:49:37 !restart 23:49:43 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 23:49:46 Look 23:49:49 !commands 23:49:50 KockaAdmiralac, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff. 23:49:54 It restarted 23:50:04 !restart 23:50:04 FullerHouseFan01: Restarting now... 00:31:50 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~124 to log page). 00:32:08 Ditto means same. 00:33:13 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:33:15 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:33:41 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:33:44 Why is my pm to Disnick not working. 00:33:52 i DON'T KNOW 00:33:55 Never mind. 00:34:13 I did not let it load. 00:35:34 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 00:35:34 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:35:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:35:36 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:37:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:37:25 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:37:54 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 00:37:56 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:39:10 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 00:39:11 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:39:12 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:39:14 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:40:37 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:40:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:41:29 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:41:32 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:42:31 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:42:33 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:43:02 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:43:05 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:44:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:44:04 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:45:23 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:45:26 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:46:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:46:26 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:47:25 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:47:26 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:48:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:48:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:49:07 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:49:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:50:08 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:50:11 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:51:37 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:51:40 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:52:09 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:52:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:52:41 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:52:59 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:53:29 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:53:32 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:54:01 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:54:02 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 00:54:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:54:42 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:54:54 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 00:55:13 commands 00:55:43 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 00:55:48 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 00:56:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:56:08 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:57:04 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:57:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:57:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:58:05 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:58:08 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:00:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:00:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:01:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:01:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:02:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:02:40 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:03:10 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:03:13 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:03:56 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:06 What 01:04:20 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:04:33 Disnickfanatichi 01:04:52 Does anyone have a musical.ly 01:05:22 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:05:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:05:54 I have a favorite musical Hamilton. 01:06:15 U don't have musical.ly 01:07:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:07:05 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:07:34 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:07:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:08:08 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:08:31 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:09:01 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:09:06 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:09:36 What is musical.ly 01:09:57 It's a social media. 01:10:31 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:10:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:10:46 What does the FullerBot do? 01:10:47 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:11:07 What kind 01:12:10 Watches over chat and gives commands 01:12:19 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:12:49 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:12:50 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:13:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:13:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:14:07 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:14:08 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:15:22 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:17:20 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:17:21 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:17:38 Gosh 01:17:39 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:18:13 Bye FullerHouseFan01! 01:18:18 You are all great people 01:18:19 NI 01:18:22 NO 01:18:25 NOOOO! 01:18:33 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 01:18:38 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 01:18:49 BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 01:18:58 !updatelogs 01:19:03 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~120 to log page). 01:19:26 So, what is Fuller House about? 01:19:48 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:20:23 Fuller House is based on Full house it is a spin off 01:20:29 Oh1 01:20:32 Oh! 01:20:38 Here 01:21:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:21:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:21:34 Fuller House is an American family sitcom and sequel to the 1987–95 television series Full House, airing as a Netflix original series. It was created by Jeff Franklin, and is produced by Jeff Franklin Productions and Miller-Boyett Productions in association with Warner Horizon Television. The series centers around D.J. Tanner-Fuller, a veterinarian and widowed mother of three sons, whose sister and best friend—the mother to a teenage daughter—provide support in her sons' upbringings by moving in with her. 01:21:34 01:21:34 Most of the original series ensemble cast have reprised their roles on Fuller House; some in regular roles, with others in special appearances. However, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, who alternated in the role of Michelle Tanner on Full House, do not appear in the first season.Netflix ordered an initial 13 episodes which were released on February 26, 2016 worldwide. On March 2, 2016, the series was renewed for a second season, and production for the second season began on May 5, 2016. 01:22:06 Oh, okay 01:22:25 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:22:33 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:22:44 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:22:47 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:23:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:23:06 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:23:23 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:23:45 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:23:53 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:24:02 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:24:51 That is a lot of in of. 01:24:54 Info. 01:25:22 Why is Michelle's actresses not doing it. 01:25:30 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:26:38 Does anyone know why the Olson twins are not in it. 01:27:00 tHEY DIDN'T FEEL COMFORTABLE DOING IT 01:27:04 !logs 01:27:05 FullerHouseFan01: Logs can be seen here 01:27:33 Okay! 01:27:38 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:27:57 I thought it was because they were druggies and drunks and party chicks. 01:28:08 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:28:55 Why do you keep commanding the bot to do things? 01:29:40 Because I have permission 01:29:44 !updatelogs 01:29:49 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~38 to log page). 01:30:32 That's abusive, but okay? 01:30:50 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:31:45 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:31:56 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:32:26 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:32:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:33:05 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:33:16 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:34:18 The bot does what yiu want it to. 01:34:44 !logs 01:34:45 Disnickfanatic: Logs can be seen here 01:35:01 Seems so Duggie 01:35:48 !commands 01:35:49 Disnickfanatic, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff. 01:35:49 !commands 01:35:49 Duggie Davenport, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff. 01:35:57 !say 01:36:18 (woot) 01:36:37 !say 01:36:59 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:37:05 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:39:00 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:39:01 My family hade a tragedy 01:39:19 May I ask what happened? 01:39:36 It's all in here http://fuller-house.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4949 01:40:22 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:41:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:41:39 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:42:40 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:42:59 @Disnickfanatic What do you think 01:43:30 I put it on your forum 01:43:39 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:44:30 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:44:30 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:44:31 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:44:32 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:45:09 Thank you But I need to deal with this as a family (crying) 01:45:48 I gave my condolences i will be praying for you. ���� 01:46:12 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:46:12 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:46:14 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:46:14 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:46:57 Thank you so much 01:47:20 Disnickfanatic I need a few days off as a deal with this tragedy 01:47:43 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:47:43 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:47:45 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:47:45 I will give you a few days off. 01:47:45 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:48:14 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:48:15 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:48:16 I am your boss. As chief of staff from now on tell me when you are taking absence. 01:48:17 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:48:17 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:49:15 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:49:15 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:49:17 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:49:17 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:49:37 @Duggie how many 01:50:00 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:50:02 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:50:30 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:50:37 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:50:38 How many you need. 01:51:01 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:51:03 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:51:32 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:51:33 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:52:02 9 01:52:15 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:52:18 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:52:35 Okay 9 days are granted. 01:53:05 June 21 to 29 01:53:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:48 Okay. 01:54:05 I expect you to be back on the 30 01:54:15 Okay What If Im not 01:54:47 !updatelogs 01:54:52 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~79 to log page). 01:56:46 I will not do much. I know what you are going through. 01:57:04 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:57:05 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 01:57:12 I will be on vacation until July 2. So i will jot be on. 01:57:41 Not 01:57:47 !commands 01:57:48 Duggie Davenport, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff. 01:58:03 !tellon 01:58:18 !logs 01:58:19 Duggie Davenport: Logs can be seen here 01:58:48 Duggie Where are you going 01:58:55 -!- Disnickfanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:58:59 Nowhere. 01:59:19 I Had to check email and other chats. 01:59:51 Anyways do you know what's sad My cousin lived with me 01:59:55 -!- Disnickfanatic has left Special:Chat 02:00:14 Oh my gosh! So sorry! 02:00:45 My real dad is dead. 02:00:54 He serousisly died and I'm going to add his last words 02:01:21 So go back to the thread now AND RELOAD the page when I say so 02:01:24 Mine is dead has been for almost a year. 02:01:46 He died of a heart attack. 02:02:22 About 300 miles away. And have not been to his funeral or grave 02:03:36 Seen it. Oh my gosh so sad. 02:03:48 Okay now reload the thread. And I am so sorry 02:04:57 I read it . 02:05:11 His last words were "Ben do you think ill be a good dad give me an answer tommorrow goodnight" but not knowing he only hade 3 hours to live. (crying) 02:05:21 I know. 02:05:33 and he was only 10 02:06:31 Dang. 02:06:55 But I need to stop talking about it I have to carry the body BRB 02:07:10 Sad as my cousin, Grandaddy and Dad dying in half a year. 02:07:42 They'll die in half a year 02:08:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:08:14 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:09:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:09:04 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:09:10 ? 02:09:36 They are already dead they died within half a year of each other. 02:10:34 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:10:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:11:06 Okay ;( 02:11:40 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:12:10 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:12:50 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:13:32 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:14:23 Well I'll be back I have to go on my tablet 02:14:34 Bye. 02:16:08 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:16:09 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:17:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:17:18 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:17:19 Hi 02:17:23 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:17:28 I'll BRB 02:18:21 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:18:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:20:19 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:20:35 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:20:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:21:04 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:21:07 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:21:18 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:21:36 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:21:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:22:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:22:25 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:22:54 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:23:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:23:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:24:01 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:24:31 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:24:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:25:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:25:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:25:15 I'm here 02:26:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:26:18 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:27:42 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:27:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:28:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:28:31 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:28:48 Hwy. 02:28:57 !logs 02:28:58 Duggie Davenport: Logs can be seen here 02:29:01 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:29:23 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:29:47 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:30:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:30:30 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:30:43 So how are you 02:32:11 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:33:12 Byah! 02:33:18 !updatelogs 02:33:23 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~95 to log page). 02:34:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:47:10 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:47:30 !updatelogs 02:47:50 !logs 02:47:51 Duggie Davenport: Logs can be seen here 02:52:25 !commands 02:52:26 Duggie Davenport, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff. 02:52:33 !quit 02:53:09 !plugins 02:53:10 !plugins 02:53:39 !unignore 02:53:40 !updated 02:53:42 !seen on 02:54:10 !seenoff 02:54:11 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:54:19 !told 02:54:20 !untell 02:54:41 !tell off 02:56:04 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:56:06 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 03:00:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:01:01 The bot only works for admins 03:01:59 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 03:02:44 Gosh 03:02:51 Bye Bye 03:07:42 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:17:31 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 03:18:54 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 03:25:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 03:29:22 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 03:46:41 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 03:52:11 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 10:57:34 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 10:57:37 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 10:57:49 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 10:58:05 !logs 10:58:06 Duggie Davenport: Logs can be seen here 11:04:05 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:06:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:06:43 (upvote) 13:07:05 !last seen Disnickfanatic 13:07:15 !seen 13:07:27 !seen Disnickfanatic 13:07:42 !seenon 13:07:42 FullerHouseFan01: !seen is now enabled! 13:07:55 !seen Disnickfanatic 13:07:56 FullerHouseFan01: I haven't seen Disnickfanatic . 13:11:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:14:54 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:15:22 Duggie Davenport: I haven't seen on. 13:15:22 !seen on 13:15:51 !seen FullerHouseFan01 13:15:52 Duggie Davenport: I last saw FullerHouseFan01 7m 55s ago. 13:18:07 !seenKockaAdmiralac 13:18:22 !seen KockaAdmiralac 13:18:22 Duggie Davenport: I last saw KockaAdmiralac 13h 21m 13s ago. 13:28:16 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:28:49 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:29:19 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:29:21 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:29:51 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:30:54 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:31:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 14:59:37 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:30:55 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 16:31:02 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 16:31:23 !seen FullerHouseFan01 16:31:23 Duggie Davenport: I last saw FullerHouseFan01 1h 31m 46s ago. 16:32:48 !seen AquaTerra7 16:32:48 Duggie Davenport: I last saw AquaTerra7 1d 12h 42m 39s ago. 16:33:16 !seen Daniel Viglietti 16:33:16 Duggie Davenport: I last saw Daniel Viglietti 1w 2d 8h 58m 42s ago. 16:34:08 !seen KockaAdmiralac 16:34:08 Duggie Davenport: I last saw KockaAdmiralac 16h 36m 59s ago. 16:39:37 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 16:48:30 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 16:50:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 16:50:46 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 16:51:16 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 16:51:21 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 16:56:00 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:22:03 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 17:23:21 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:23:31 Hi 17:24:14 Hi. 17:24:31 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 17:24:32 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:44 I am Fuller's boss from School of Rock wiki. 17:24:53 I hired him. 17:25:38 I like this chatroom very colorful and creative. 17:25:48 Who made this Aqua 17:25:51 Oh, thank you. 17:26:00 Me and Fuller came up with most of it. 17:26:09 It was basically 50% 50% 17:27:19 We both came up with the colors, I showed him the MediaWiki pages that can change the chat welcome message(s), and he wrote the welcome message. 17:27:49 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:27:51 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:28:21 Okay. That Is how he did it on ours. 17:28:51 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:29:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:29:15 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 17:29:55 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:29:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:30:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:30:33 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:31:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:31:30 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:31:57 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 17:32:20 Sorry, my computer quit working for a moment, :/ 17:32:45 And thats neat. 17:33:28 It is okay. 17:34:06 I heard you got your template coding from School of Rock wiki. 17:34:27 Where did you get the welcome message from 17:35:23 Ben wrote the welcome message for the chat and the basic Wiki one on your message wall. 17:36:05 Where did the admin list coding come from? 17:36:25 Ben = Fuller 17:36:44 I know who Ben is. 17:37:53 Oh the one for the Admin page? I thought it looked really cool on your Wiki because it reminded me of Community Central, and since I was aware of Ben's administrator abilities on your Wiki, I decided to ask him for permission, and he agreed to it, so I added the feature. 17:38:16 Okay. 17:38:59 My boss wanted you guys to give us credit for the template as Disnick made it BG himself 17:39:09 By himself with he 17:39:23 Help from Central. 17:39:27 Okay, i'll give the credits on the page. 17:39:33 Thank you. 17:41:02 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 17:42:34 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 17:42:38 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:02 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:44:21 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:44:30 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 17:44:33 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 17:45:57 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:46:03 Hello 17:46:23 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 17:46:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:46:33 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 17:46:52 Hey Fuller. 17:46:52 Do you need asny 17:46:55 Any extra days off. 17:47:03 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 17:47:06 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 17:47:27 I could give you until I get back from vacation July 2. 17:47:31 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 17:47:53 No. I just hope lots of people can come out in this difficult life change and help speard the hastag #CELEBRATELIFE 17:48:03 Okay, the credits should be added now. 17:48:36 And Fuller any ideas you see on School of Rock Forum like Featured Articles, Chat Parties, Month in Review. 17:48:51 No not for now 17:48:52 You could use those for your wiki. 17:49:03 Not now 17:49:07 Okay. 17:49:56 I understand what you are going through if you need anything prayers what ever just ask me. 17:50:23 No. I just hope lots of people can come out in this difficult life change and help speard the hastag #CELEBRATELIFE 17:50:53 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:50:55 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:52:07 I will share the hashtag. When my cousin passed we had multiple hashtags going up. The hard thing for my aunt, uncle and his sister is today is his 18th birthday. 17:52:26 Oh My gosh 17:52:41 Yeah. 17:53:04 This is their first birthday without him. 17:53:23 He should have graduated last month. They went in his honor I think. 17:53:37 Okay 17:53:39 I have no idea what they did for his graduation. 17:54:15 AquaTerra7 did you even watch Bratayley 17:54:48 Yes, a couple of years ago I always watched their daily vlogs. 17:55:26 Which ones 17:55:57 I always liked the ones like "She messes with the wrong person!" and such. 17:56:01 *messed 17:56:28 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:56:50 I liked this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iL0eolCRLE and my favorite part is when his Mom locked him out and he jumped off the balcony and then his dad helped him up and was holding him like a baby 17:57:21 Yeah. 17:57:54 Were you the one who changed the chat name 17:58:10 Yes, I did that a few days ago. 17:58:36 What did you use 17:59:13 MediaWiki:Chat 17:59:19 .js? 17:59:27 No, just Chat. 17:59:43 Thats how you change it on the Wiki Navigation at least. 18:00:14 Okay 18:01:14 So did some people spread the hastag 18:01:54 I haven't done so yet (due to me just now finding out about it about 30 minutes ago) 18:01:54 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 18:03:13 We haven't found out the cause 18:03:24 Ah 18:03:56 It's sad did you see what his last words were 18:04:32 Yes, I read the thing ;[ 18:04:55 3 Hours before his death 18:05:09 Yeah 18:05:29 Now I never get to meet his future slef 18:07:32 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 18:07:35 Yes, its always sad when someone dies too young. 18:07:51 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 18:07:53 So this is what happened 18:10:46 Okie so after 20 minutes after his final words my mom and dad came home from work so I went to go wake him up I kept taping him but he wouldn't wake up so then I was scared so I felt his heart but it wasn't beating so I told my mom that John won't wake up so then they rused to the hospital and exactly at 10:08PM he was pronounced dead 18:11:46 Oh geez, i'm very sorry. 18:12:45 Yes, Even on my profile you can see it here tell me if you se eit 18:13:00 That he's Dead 18:13:57 Where? 18:14:02 Oh okay 18:14:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 18:14:15 In the Character Box 18:14:22 I found it. 18:14:22 where Siblings is 18:14:40 Oh Okay 'Deceased Cousin" 18:14:59 Yeah =( 18:15:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 18:16:22 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 18:16:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 18:16:48 What should I do with John's room 18:16:51 Alright, I've got to go run an errand or two, but i'll be on later (about 2 or 3 hours maybe?), bye! 18:17:11 That's your decision, so i'd rather not get really involved in that. 18:17:16 Okay 18:17:28 ALYWAYS REMEMBER TO CELEBRATE LIFE 18:17:52 !updatelogs 18:18:02 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 18:18:02 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~100 to log page). 18:18:11 !StaffList 18:18:39 -!- KockaAdmiralac has joined Special:Chat 18:18:45 Adding it 18:18:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 18:19:03 You add it 18:23:20 !updatelogs 18:29:30 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 18:29:34 !staff list 18:29:35 Test 18:29:38 Okay 18:29:48 Now I actually need to add list of the staff :P 18:30:08 Okay 18:30:28 Which staff do you want it to list? 18:30:49 Admins or admins, chatmods, threadmods, rollbacks, etc.? 18:32:44 ALL 18:33:03 Okay 18:33:04 here 18:33:32 http://fuller-house.wikia.com/wiki/Fuller_House_Wiki:Administrators 18:36:11 Uh 18:36:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 18:36:14 What about http://fuller-house.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions?target=Disneyforever555 ? 18:36:18 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 18:36:26 Ohh Ya 18:36:35 Why didn't they add here 18:36:59 I think Im going to Demote OLLY2 18:37:16 Remove OLLY2 and put http://fuller-house.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions?target=Disneyforever555 18:37:38 Ah, okay 18:37:56 !updatelogs 18:39:27 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 18:39:32 You can also use 18:39:36 !stafflist 18:39:37 KockaAdmiralac: Bureaucrats of this wiki are AquaTerra7, Daniel Viglietti, Disneyforever555 and FullerHouseFan01. 18:39:39 !StaffList 18:39:41 KockaAdmiralac: Bureaucrats of this wiki are AquaTerra7, Daniel Viglietti, Disneyforever555 and FullerHouseFan01. 18:39:43 !staff list 18:39:44 KockaAdmiralac: Bureaucrats of this wiki are AquaTerra7, Daniel Viglietti, Disneyforever555 and FullerHouseFan01. 18:39:54 So the command is complete 18:40:00 Anything else? 18:42:23 Umm How about making the bot kick and ban people from chat 18:44:05 Why do you want bot to kick and ban people from chat when you can do it yourself? 18:46:58 But what if im not on 18:49:11 Uh 18:49:37 What would be the criteria for kicking/banning? 18:50:01 What do you mean 18:50:24 Why would the bot kick or ban 18:54:36 -!- KockaAdmiralac has left Special:Chat 18:54:38 -!- KockaAdmiralac has joined Special:Chat 18:55:08 It secures the chatroom so if someone breaks the rules he jsut sits there and do nothing 18:56:21 -!- KockaAdmiralac has left Special:Chat 18:56:24 -!- KockaAdmiralac has joined Special:Chat 18:58:21 -!- KockaAdmiralac has left Special:Chat 18:58:33 -!- KockaAdmiralac has joined Special:Chat 19:00:34 -!- KockaAdmiralac has left Special:Chat 19:00:36 -!- KockaAdmiralac has joined Special:Chat 19:00:47 Ah 19:00:49 So 19:01:14 Should it kick if somebody posts a too long message? 19:03:34 if it's inappropriate message then yes if they curse in the message same thing 19:07:08 So like 19:07:25 If somebody says "f***" then the bot kicks them 19:07:27 * ? 19:07:35 yes 19:07:59 Okay 19:08:17 I'll see into creating that tomorrow, if you don't mind 19:08:26 Okay 19:08:27 Because that might be a complex plugin 19:08:35 Okay 19:08:43 Anything else? 19:08:52 and a banning 19:09:46 Yeah, I understand 19:11:17 Wait may I ask what's your time zone 19:11:31 UTC+2 19:11:55 So Central 19:11:58 Eastern 19:12:02 Paficic 19:12:09 Mountain 19:12:40 Central European Summer Time 19:13:04 Oh you live in Europe 19:13:54 Yeah 19:14:24 Paris? 19:15:06 The bot lives in Norway? 19:15:39 The bot's timezone is Norway's, yes 19:16:06 Can you change the bot's time zone 19:16:16 Not really 19:16:20 I mea 19:16:24 Mayne 19:16:26 * Maybe 19:18:06 I guess I'll look into it 19:18:40 Okay 19:18:45 !updatelogs 19:36:03 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 19:36:07 !coomads 20:11:57 ~KockaAdmiralac has left the Fuller Home~ 20:12:05 !updatelogs 19:18:54 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~62 to log page). 19:19:06 the bot takes too long to respond 19:19:45 Well yeah, because it has to make a request to edit a page 19:24:21 Gosh 19:35:35 !staffkist 19:35:40 !stafflist 19:35:41 FullerHouseFan01: Bureaucrats of this wiki are AquaTerra7, Daniel Viglietti, Disneyforever555 and FullerHouseFan01. 19:35:58 !restart 19:35:58 FullerHouseFan01: Restarting now... 20:12:14 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~4 to log page). 20:12:26 !stafflist 20:12:27 FullerHouseFan01: Bureaucrats of this wiki are AquaTerra7, Daniel Viglietti, Disneyforever555 and FullerHouseFan01. 20:42:52 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:54:40 !seenFullerHouseFan01 20:55:01 !seen FullerHouseFan01 20:55:21 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 20:55:45 Hey Fuller 20:57:45 The commands only work for admins 20:59:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:59:35 You know everything you type I can see 20:59:46 So be careful 20:59:54 !updatelogs 22:43:51 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 22:44:01 I restarted it 22:44:07 Thank you 22:44:07 Anyqays 22:44:29 Why does the bot keep leavinng 22:44:50 You don't need to ping me if you see I'm active in chat; I'll see your message and join here 22:44:56 And IDK 22:45:03 What message 22:45:13 Join message 22:45:34 Okie how do you get on this wiki very fast 22:45:41 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 22:46:09 Because I have the URL in browser cache 22:46:10 What happened to your not. 22:46:20 Bot 22:46:57 It crashed a bit 22:47:07 Okay 22:47:32 did you add the kick/ban system yet 22:47:48 Not yet, it's 00:50 here 22:48:01 Okay 22:48:42 I was going to say something as I got on here 30 minutes ago and Fullerbot was gone. 22:49:05 @Duggie again you don't use the commands 22:49:28 Duggie, you can find me on CC whenever the bot dies 22:49:33 I did not use the commands! 22:49:39 Okay 22:49:48 It was gone when I got on. 22:49:58 @Duggie can you add another prayer for me thank you 22:50:17 Sure. Anything specific. The funeral, what? 22:50:32 It helps if I have specifics. 22:50:34 The death and funearl hope he does well in heaven 22:51:48 You got it. I hope your cousin knows Jesus, otherwise he will not be let in, or he will be let in as he is a child. 22:52:26 If he is a child who doesn't know right from wrong he will be let in. 22:53:19 Sorry, if that makes you upset. But he will most likely be let in as he is a child under 13. 22:54:22 Done praying. 22:54:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 22:54:53 Hey FullerBot returned. 22:56:12 I restarted it a few minutes ago 22:56:22 Before you reentered 22:56:59 Okay. My thing freezes up sometimes. 22:57:27 -!- KockaAdmiralac has left Special:Chat 22:58:06 -!- KockaAdmiralac has joined Special:Chat 22:58:36 -!- KockaAdmiralac has left Special:Chat 23:01:59 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:02:00 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:05:00 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:05:07 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:05:37 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:05:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:12:16 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:13:30 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:13:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:16:08 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:20:39 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:03 !updatelogs 2016 06 21